Reaver Legacy
by gloamglozer3
Summary: when Dumbledore left harry on the doorstep, harry's coin of fate was tossed, landing on one side he would defeat voldemort and be the pillar of goodness, on the other he would destroy voldemort and replace him, but suppose the coin landed on it's edge?
1. Chapter 1

I do not now nor have I ever owned ether harry potter or the legacy of Kain franchises. This is a test pilot

fic to see if anyone would be interested in reading it. Reviews will help with updates but they will be few

and far between. Thank you and on with the fic.

The Reaver legacy

Prologue

A Paradox created

As Dumbledore an McGonagall aparted away, while Hagrid drove/flew away on his borrowed

motorcycle the where unaware of a fourth party remaining lurking in the shadows, having watched their

interactions over the past few minutes and becoming more and more curious about what was so

important about the bundle the dropped off in this human infested settlement, and if it was so

important, why leave it unattended.

As the figure stepped from the shadows, his monstrous appearance came within full view for anyone to

see, for this creature was most obviously not human, at least not anymore. Fore even though he walked

like a man, had arms and legs, a face ears and eyes that is where all resemblance to humanity ended.

His skin was a rotting yellowish green color that rippled with muscles that showed clearing that this was

not some......thing that most would be willing to physically fight with. His arms did end in hands but they

were cloven, four fingers and thumb on each had having been replaced with three orange talon like

appendages that gripped and curled, much like human fingers. His feet too where disfigured and instead

of toes where two talon like appendages that in design, loosely resembled the hoofs of a deer. His face

however was what truly set him apart as something inhuman, it was tightly drawn across his skull, so

that every ridge of bone could be seen, his silvery main of hair was framed and held back by a crown of

horns circling his upper skull. His eye's where a bright yellow that seemed to pierce every shadow that

he cast his gaze upon. Within his mouth, prominent fangs protruded from his gums, giving him a more

feral appearance. His clothing consisted of black leather pants, black gauntlets that covered from his

palms up to his fore arms and a red cape, that hung over his right shoulder, attached to him by a broach

that connected two ends of the crimson garment together across his chest. Upon his back he carried a

sword, the blade subtlety twisting and turning like a snake slithering across the ground. The cross guard

a jawless skull with oversized canine fangs further adding an image of terror and pain.

This demonic God, was the vampire time traveling lord, Kain, the balance guardian, who had cast his

homeland of Nosgoth into a virtual wasteland, barely able to sustain any form of life, and this bundle left

on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive had caught his attention.

**Kain's view**

'_As I stepped through the time stream portal, the overwhelming stench of massive human population _

_assaulted me, and filled me with the basic instinctual urge to feed, as all vampires feel when surrounded _

_by so much sustenance, but I being of a higher breed of vampire was easily able to...restrain such urges.'_

'_Upon further observation of my surrounding's I noticed three humans across from me on the other side _

_of the road. One a elderly woman that seemed concerned and unsettled for unknown reasons, next to _

_her a giant of a man who, I'm unashamed to say easily dwarfed me by a good three feet, but it was the _

_last one that truly held my attention, and it took everything I had not to rip his throat out from where he _

_stood. At first glance he seemed little more than an decrepit old man, ancient by human standards with a _

_long flowing beard, and horribly repulsive purple robes, but this wasn't what angered me, no it was the _

_feel of this old fool, his aura reminded me for too much of Mobious, the treacherous guardian of time, _

_and Nosgoth's greatest manipulator.'_

' _as I continued to watch I noticed a bundle of cloth held within the old man's arms, and all three seemed _

_to be discussing whatever was in it, and for good cause, for even from hear cloaked in shadow across the _

_street, I could feel the power of whatever object was wrapped up, swirling around the air, I was amused _

_that the humans hadn't noticed. As they placed the object down onto the doorstep of the house then left, _

_I approached the bundle, reality began to shift and twist around me, I knew what this was. A paradox _

_was being formed, centering on the bundle and whatever action I would decide to take.'_

' _as I stood over the bundle, I was surprised to find that what was excreting so much raw energy and _

_power, was little more than a sleeping human baby with a fresh scar upon its head resembling a _

_lightning bolt. As I stared at the child, reality still warping around us, I considered the ramifications of _

_taking this child. On the one hand I would be taking with me a human child who could not be turned until _

_further along in life at which point I would turn him into a vampire, placing him as the youngest of his six _

_other vampire sons. On the other, leaving such a powerful being in the hands of humans and in obvious _

_reach of the old fool that reminded me of Mobious, left a bitter taste in my mouth.'_

'_coming to a decision I picked up the bundled child cradling it in my arms, and as I did, reality stopped _

_shifting around me as the future found the path of least resistance to help set its self back to its chosen _

_path. Noticing a letter attached to the blanket, I unfolded it and began to read, as I read further along I _

_become more and more sure that my decision would be both beneficial to the child and amusing for me. _

_Coming across the child's name, a sense of revulsion swept over me, for no fledgling of mine would be _

_called Harry Potter. Considering for a moment, a decided to name the child Harrell, for this child would _

_surely call forth a great change of destiny.'_

'_Opening a portal in time a walked through it with young Harrell, back to Nosgoth, and to my empire _

_where my six other sons awaited my return, looking down upon my future son, I decided to add a new _

_twist to my cruel joke involving my children who where once the leaders of the Sarufan vampire hunters, _

_now my undead lieutenants sons, yes babysitting their future little brother when he is human and young _

_should amuse me or a while'_

And so with that thought the portal closed around Kain and young Harrell, forever changing the

wizarding world's destiny, for history arbores a paradox.

And that's it, read and review so I know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 the coin is tossed

Hey sorry for the wait everyone but I have been unable to write ether of my fics for the past several months due to a writers worst enemy....broken fingers, in fact the last chapter of Reaver legacy was typed while I talked. So without further ado here's an update just for you.

Chapter 2

**Harrell's view**

_It has been five hundred fourteen years since my birth, and only five centuries since my rebirth. I am Harrell, youngest of my fathers, Kain, vampiric sons._

_Among my six elder brothers I was....unique, not only for the fact that I alone was changed from a living human into a vampire, while they were gifted by being reborn from their human corpses by our fathers very soul, I also had a ability, a power that for a human was rather unusual, even for one gifted with magic, I could control any and all serpentine creatures, even communicate and understand them to the point in which I could use them to spy, and report information through me, to either one of my brothers or Kain, during one of their glorious campaigns to bring order to Nosgoth, a Vampiric order._

_This ability on its own aloud me even as a human child, to become Kain's military advisor, his left hand, while my eldest brother Raziel, has been Kain's right hand, and most trusted general ever since his rebirth. Through the years Nosgoth slowly assimilated to Kain's rule._

_Now on this day, the hundredth anniversary of Kain's complete rule of Nosgoth, both Raziel, and I emerge from our latest vampire evolution, his second and my first, and though I am now just emerging from my egg like cocoon, produced from my own vampiric blood, and judging from the position of the sun, I have most likely missed Raziel's emergence from his hibernation, but the celebration following both Raziel's début, and the initial celebration of Kain's hundred year victory celebration, would surely be.....historic to say the least._

**General view**

Deep within Sanctuary, the citadel seat of Kain's vampiric empire, Kain stocked through its corridors, towards the library, also the quarters, and work area of his youngest son Harrell.

Clasped within his cloven hands where what appeared to be giant skeletal wings, still dripping blood as if they had just been removed from whatever they had been ripped from.

Pausing outside of the double doors that guarded the entrance to his son's domain, he admired the symbol engraved into its wooden flesh. Like all of his children Harrell had a clan Sigel, which showed his rank and importance within vampire society, even though Harrell had no clan to speak of, another oddity separating him from his elder brothers, Harrell's Sigel was of three lightning bolts intersecting into a shape resembling a vampiric cloven hand grasping downwards, this design was chosen for him specifically because of the lightning bolt scar upon his brow which thanks to his elder brother Dumah, no stretched well across his face. Quickly dispersing these thoughts from his mind, Kain heaved the doors open with a flourish and crossed the threshold into his son's personal kingdom.

Casting his gaze around the room Kain, admired his youngest child's collection of knowledge and trinkets. The walls where masked by book cases that stretched from one to the other, leaving only the barest gap between to show they were all separate with each shelf so stuffed with tombs of knowledge, that to remove one might cause the others to come with it. They towered above him, reaching up to the mural ceiling with its depiction of a raging storm gliding over great trees during the night. Each of the five tables, laid out in a semi circle was littered with open books and half completed notes, ranging from vampire lore, history, theories of how and why vampires evolved as they did, to maps depicting placements of troops, adversaries, and natural terrain of the areas.

Directly before Kain, was a monstrous fireplace, large enough for three grown men to stand in comfortably with their arms stretched out, seemingly held up by two serpent gargoyles, whose realism caused their exposed fangs to seemingly drip with poison as the shadows of the flames flickered over their marble bodies.

And from a door just to the right of the fireplace, a door so plan and nondescript, that the mind instantly dismissed its impotents, emerged Harrell, in all of his newly evolved glory.

Gone was the yearling human babe that he had found upon that doorstep many millenniums from now and in its place stood a young man of average height for a fourteen year old, with piercing emerald eyes, which seemed to just bore into your skin. Giving the feeling of being slowly dissected with but a glance. His raven hair was fashioned into a style similar to Kain's, in the fact that it was down to his mid back with the end being tied together into a short one inch tuft of hair. His newly transformed cloven hands where clenching an unclenching, trying to become familiar to his body as where his newly cloven feet, though they where adapting by keeping his stance wide and balanced, lest he fall to the floor. His personal Sigel embodied onto a piece of ebony cloth with ivory thread, was draped over his right arm, and slightly covered part of his fit naked chest, in the traditional position of vampire nobility. And then there is his scar, originally when Kain had found him as a babe it had resembled a lightning bolt, draped across his forehead. Now however, because of a 'friendly spar between brothers' with Harrell facing Dumah, his third eldest brother, when he was still a human at only ten years old, had lengthened it, so that now it stretched from the beginning of his hairline on his forehead, descended across the bridge of his nose, under his left eye, and seemed to freeze just above his jaw line, giving it the appearance, of a vicious bolt of lightning descending down from a storm to strike at the earth.

"Father, am I that late for the celebration that you would come to collect me yourself?" spoke Harrell with a tone of amusement, breaking Kain from his thoughts. Smirking at the title in which only Harrell referred to him as Kain replied

"No, you're not that late for the celebration" he spoke with his usual air of superiority, brought on from years of upbringing as a human noble, and centuries as a vampire ruler "for there is no celebration going on" spotting the obvious look of confusion painted across his youngest sons face Kain continued "something has...arisen that takes president over any other trivial matter."

"Trivial?!" Harrell spoke with obvious disbelief and sarcasm "what could have possibly happened before Raziel and I emerged that could possibly make his new evolution or your hundredth year anniversary of ruling Nosgoth, which would make them trivial?"

"This" stated Kain, as he cast the skeletal wings upon the table between the two, allowing the bones to extend to their full wing span, creating the allusion of two clawed hands spread out to grasp at something lying betwixt them. Observing the dismembered appendages with curious disdain Harrell, soaked up the details of every joint and edge that where nakedly displayed before him.

"Father" Harrell sighed with respectful annoyance " even though whatever these came from would be most impressive I highly doubt that the creature who's carcass they came from is unique enough to overshadow Raziel's' new evolution, let alone stop the celebration" he concluded as he reached out for one of the wings to examine it more closely. Kain watched as his son reached for one of the appendages, and spoke four words, that caused Harrell's hand to blur back to his side as if it had been burned by water, which was acidic to most vampires.

"They came from Raziel" a myriad of emotions flashed across Harrells' face at that news, shock, confusion, understanding and finally a sad resignation.

"So" Harrell barley whispered, as he gazed desolately down at what where once his eldest brothers now revealed evolution "it's time" he finished off in a manner that was defiantly a statement and nowhere near a question. Gazing into the withering flames Kain replied

"Yes" he spoke with absolute certainty "Raziel will be thrown into the Lake of the Dead tomorrow, thus setting the stage for Nosgoths' salvation, and what of your part" he continued returning his gaze to Harrell "have you found them?"

"Yes" replied Harrell " i've found the key points in history in which you can use to rewrite history" casting his gaze to the fire place and watching the flames dance he continued " the first will be at the tomb of king Williams tomb in the Sarufan strong hold, according to records i've found, Raziel will strike you down there, but if your right, then he may have enough free will to deny that fate, afterwards lead him to the pillars as they are being corrupted and give him a history lesson" here Harrell grew quiet, contemplating the ramifications of what they were discussing.

"Is that all?" questioned Kain. Turning his gaze back to his father Harrell divulged the final piece to the puzzle.

"No the final point of paradox is just after the murder of Janos Audren, Raziel will return to the stronghold and butcher his human self along with my other brothers, after he has done that the Reaver will attempt to obsorb him, it is at this point that all your plans hindge on, the edge of your coin as you would call it father, miss this moment and everything will fall apart" Harrell finshed and turned his gaze again to the withering flames.

With little more than a nod Kain turned to leave "father" Harrell spoke halting Kain in his departure "what are we going to do about Raziels clan? What are we going to do about the Razielim? Without a clan leader the clan will fall into chaos and disorder, surely you not going to over look this?" releasing an amused scoff at his youngest sons naivety Kain replied

"I have not overlooked this matter Harrell, and they much like you will share a similar fate, you will both be removed from this history, them much sooner then you."

**Harrells view**

_Watching my father depart after leaving me with that cryptic message of my fate, I turned my mind over to the matter at hand, Raziels execution, Kains' gamble at fate, and above all the unseen destiny that lay before Nosgoth, all hinging on the chance that perhaps Kain would be able to give Raziel his free will to change history from the rigged course we had all been set on, before becoming an irritant to history and being expunged to prevent a paradox, such is the way of things, and through it all the ending will hold true for only one single phrase, the very phrase that had become the pledge of the whole of Kains Vampiric empire, Vae Victus, agony to the conquered._


	3. Chapter 3 irratant removed

Chapter 3

**Harrell's view**

_How longs has it been since Raziel was thrown into the abyss? I cannot remember, time has become meaningless to me, the only proof of time passing I have had is the slow rotting of Nosgoths' landscape, and the malformed evolutions that my five remaining brothers have undergone, such hideous forms they have become, I am revolted by the very notion that we are related in any shape or form. _

_The only ones to escape the mutilation brought upon the clans from the evolutions are I, Raziel and Kain. Kain because of his constant trips back an forth in time, ensuring that the stage for his plans matches the script he has written. Raziel was spared from malformation because of his execution by being cast into the lake of the dead, to drown forever beneath it swirling depths._

_I however, knew the secret behind the malformation that had occurred in my brethren, and was then able to avoid such a fate._

_I have spent the centuries studying the course of histories flow from with Sanctuary , trying to determine if my father's plan was succeeding, unfortunately, when the manipulation of time is involved, history becomes rather........unpredictable._

_And so I wait, I wait for my brother Raziel to arise again, to not only set his as wells as Kains destiny in motion, but mine as well, and judging from the commotion coming from the direction of the audience chamber, I will not have to wait much longer._

**General view**

Stalking through the halls from the audience chamber, Raziel moved toward his youngest brother's room, but he was changed from what he was before he was cast into the lake. Gone were his handsome features, to be replaced by a blue leathery skinned corpse. His skin had become taught across his skeleton leaving his bones clearly outlined beneath his flesh. His stomach had been eaten away by the acidic water of the lake, exposing his rib cage and spine for all to see. His lower face was concealed beneath a brown cloak wrapped around his neck leaving only his now milky white eyes, gazing around him with cold hatred. And on his back where two flaps of flesh that hung limply, fluttering in the airflow created by his swift gant toward his destination.

Burning with self justified hatred Raziel had returned to the living world, with the help of some unknown God, and had emerged into a Nosgoth that had become a husk of its former glory, crawling with fowl vermin vampires', and had found his second youngest brother Melchiah a rotting carcass of sewn together flesh. Forced to drag himself on his knuckles from lack of legs, Raziel had liberated his festering soul from its mortal coil, absorbed his soul and attained his power of moving through solid gates and obstructions once he enters the spirit realm.

After removing Melchiah from the equation, Raziel had made his way across the wasteland once called Nosgoth toward the abandoned edifice that was once Sanctuary, the seat of his Sires' vampiric empire to confront said sire, to take revenge for the unjust hypocrisy that doomed him to his current retched form.

After finding Kain waiting for him in the audience chamber Raziel engaged him in a minute battle in which he was almost struck down, but just as Kains ancient blade the Soul Reaver, was about to strike him down, the blade shattered and Kain fled the scene, leaving behind a wraith blade, the ravenous spirit trapped within the blade that devoured the souls of it victims, which then symbiotically bound itself to Raziel forever entwining itself to his very soul.

Now standing outside the doors to his brother's room a sense of curiosity overcame him, after all, Harrell had been the only one who had not be present at his execution, maybe he could attain some answers of what befell Nosgoth in his absence, before setting him free from his existence.

Forcing the doors open Raziel entered Harrells room. Casting his gaze around he noticed that nothing had changed, the tables where still cluttered with books and notes, the fire place still belching forth heat, and there with his back to him, was Harrell, calmly reading from a book in his left hand and right hand grasping his chin, in a pose of deep thought fully concentrating on what he was reading

"Finally Raziel, you arrive" stated Harrell with minimal interest "I was beginning to think you had forgotten me." Turning is heading slightly Harrell gazed upon his brother for the first time in centuries "I see that you have changed quite a bit since we last saw each other."

"And you Harrell haven't changed at all" Raziel replied in a deeming manner. At that Harrell snapped the book shut turning around swiftly. So that his clan Sigel cloak swished to his side, giving Raziel a full profile of his brother.

His face hand not changed much, aside from what appeared like black serpent scales climbing from his neck looping around his ears and joining together along his jaw line in front of his chin.

"Oh" replied Harrell with a predatory grin "I wouldn't ssssssay that" extending a serpentine forked tongue to exaggerate the s's.

"So you have become just as monstrous as Melchiah then have you, somehow I'm not that surprised really, you always where rather pathetic" Raziel spoke down to Harrell.

"Oh no dear brother" countered Harrell " what you see before you is merely the result of merely one rapid evolution, what Melchiah was is the result of several, and believe me dear brother, I juts as Melchiah was, the least malformed of our family, the others are much, much worse."

"So you know what I did to him then"

"But of course dear brother. Have you forgotten who supplied you with information when our family was bringing order to Nosgoth, or did the abyss strip you of more than your previous complexion?"

"Watch your tongue insolent whelp" Raziel threatened "or I will make your last moments a literal nightmare"

"Well Raziel, if that is a challenge, then I guess" quickly flicking a spear up to his hand with his foot Harrell through it straight at Raziel, who barley dodged to the side in time, leaving the spear to impale itself into the door "I will have to accept."

"That was not wise" Raziel spoke while unleashing the Reaver blade attached to his arm, unleashing it spectral blue body to rain harm down upon his enemies, in response Harrell bared his elongated canines in the usual vampiric challenge.

Lunging at each other Raziel unleashed clumsy rapid slashes towards Harrell, still unused to his new weapon, striking every third or fifth hit, whilst Harrell kept on the defensive, continually dodging Raziels swipes landing a few of his own every now and then. They raged all across the room, breaking through tables, knocking over the many bookcases lining the wall, causing just as much damage to the room as they did each other.

Harrell seeing an opening after a particularly large swipe from Raziel, tried to move inside his open defence, but in his rush forgot one crucial thing about Raziels fighting style, he kicks like a mual. Rocketing across the room and smashing into the wall, Harrell was too disoriented to block Raziel dashing across the room and thrusting the Soul Reaver through his chest.

"And now brother" Raziel spoke "you will tell me what I want to know, and your end will be merciful" a chuckle from Harrell was his only reply "and what pray tell is so fun..."

Suddenly a vortex of electricity and wind thrusted Raziel back leaving Harrell standing in the very center.

"What magic is this?" Raziel exclaimed in surprise and annoyance from having his victory taken from him

"This dear brother is history removing an irritant from its flow. As you are very much aware I am not of this time stream, Kain brought me here from a future so very far from this time stream, that even though I have grown and matured here my ultimate destiny lays far beyond this existence, and therefore my demise cannot be allowed, at least not by time, not yet "explained Harrell "so brother, I bid you a final farewell, may we never meet again"

And with that the vortex caved in on itself, taking not only it but Harrell as well, leaving Raziel alone, to ponder this twist of events and time to plan his next move.

**Harrells view**

_Twisting and turning, I was flung across time, catching brief images of things that had happened, where happening and what had yet to occur. So many images flashing through my mind I believed I would go mad._

_Tossing and turning and yet having no true feeling of motion was unimaginable vexing. _

_But soon I will arrive where I was meant to be, and then I will begin my plan, for as Kain shaped his destiny with his own hands, so shall I, and may the void have mercy on all who would manipulate me._

An: okay so here's chapter three, please review and tell me what you think and what I could improve on. Flamers with merit will be considered; flamers that flame for flaming sake will be reported. Oh yes to clear something up this is NOT a slash fic, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Read and review

Chapter 4

**Hogwarts/ Halloween 4****th**** year champion choosing**

**Dumbledore's view**

_Four years... four bloody years i've been looking for that boy, Harry Potter. Four years of endless searching, tracking down leads that always lead to dead ends. Four years of plans and moulding gone down the drain, even more considering the fact that his relatives had apparently never even cared for harry let alone knew that I had left him on their door step all those years ago._

_Looking back it is a clear point in which this headache started, the day the Hogwarts admission letters had been sent out. Every owl had immediately taken off once the letter had been tied to their talon. All but one, the one addressed to Harry Potter, it just sat there, looking at the gathered Professors sending the post as if they had just grown several new heads._

_After several failed attempts of getting the owl to deliver it's post, including changing owls several times, I had decided to deliver the letter to Harry myself, ensuring that the boy would be even more unquestioning of me, as I would deliver him from the abusive environment that I had knowingly placed him in top create a timid obedient weapon/ pawn._

_Upon arrival however I was quite shocked to find that Harry had never been in the care of his aunt and uncle, let alone even seen by them. From that moment one it had been a nightmare._

_Once word had somehow reached the profit of Harrys' disappearance the ministry hounded me until no end, until I came up with a small white lie to please the masses. I had deceived them into thinking that after becoming aware of the Dursely's abusive care that Harry went thro8gh I had him moved to a secure location in which he would be privately trained until I had deemed him fit to be reintroduced to wizarding society._

_However what actually happened was that I had gathered the Order of the Phoenix together and explained to them that I believed that the boy had been abducted by dark wizard's intent on revenge for their fallen lord or to turn Harry into the next dark lord. From that moment forward it had been a constant man hunt for any free agents, everyone from ministry employees to his staff at Hogwarts searched for the boy when able. The results were not what I had desired._

_And so for the four years of Hogwarts that Harry should have attended, I had to make alterations to my plans. The Philosopher stone was rescued by Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom in their first year; after all if I couldn't mould Harry into my weapon I would do it to the Longbottom boy. Their second year I had to interfere, due to the presence of an ancient Basilisk. After rescuing the Weasley boy and girl as well as Longbottom I had the chamber permentatly sealed, I couldn't have tom coming to retrieve his old pet. The diary was also destroyed, through some sacrifice on the Hogwarts house elf part, no loss really, Hogwarts had plenty._

_Last year had been fairly quiet, nothing major happened aside from Sirius Black being proven innocent due to Peter Pettigrew's capture inside the girls Ravenclaw dormitory, the fool just couldn't keep himself in check any longer apparently, didn't matter anyway, all he had managed to do was molest one mud blood, a miss Granger I believe, quite brilliant but no one of consequence._

_And now here we are what would have been Harry's fourth year and the year of the triwizard tournament. And at the event in which I would have set Harry on his true path of destiny, to destroy Voldemort once and for all and himself along with it. However as he isn't here that plan has been derailed, though to keep up pretences I had allowed Barty crouch jr to enter the castle disguised as my old friend Mad eye Moody, at least this way I could keep some form of observation on what Voldemort was planning, and maybe find Harry while I'm at it._

_Oh it would appear that the last champion was chosen... Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff....oh well time to please the flock._

**General view**

After the thunderous applause from the Hogwarts student body died down from the announcement of the Schools champion, Dumbledore, in his entire purple robed half moon glasses beard to the floor splendour stood up, gazing around the great hall, that constant twinkling still going strong he spoke.

"And that all the champions have been chosen would all three of you please follow me and your heads to the back room where the date of the first challenge will be revealed and the rules explained, would everyone else please make your way back to your dormitory..." a sudden spout of azure flame interrupted Dumbledore as the Goblet of fire expunged a fourth name from its golden body.

Silence enveloped the hall as the Headmaster snatched the parchment from the air, the hall waited in baited breath as Dumbledore read the slip of paper over and over again, and to the fear an utter surprise of his students, his face grew more and more thunderous with each repeated pass over the paper, until finally he exploded.

"WHO DID THIS?! WHO WOULD DARE MOCK NOT ONLY THIS SCHOOL BUT ME AS WELL WITH PUTTING THIS NAME IN THE CUP?!! WHO PUT IN HARRY POTTER'S NA.." and yet again he was interrupted once more, though this time by a magical storm of wind and lightning bursting forth betwixt the distance of the cup and student body.

The winds howled fiercely and the lightning sparked and clawed at the air daring any to approach before the magical storm calmed itself. Finally the storm began to recede, and from its epicentre a human form was able to be distinguished.

When at last the final cloud of dust and magic cleared away, the form was revealed. Though he didn't look much older than fourteen, many in the hall new instantly just from his stance that this...being was not one to be trifled with, some knew more than others.

He was about average height, his long black hair cascaded down his back, brought together at the end in a small tuff of hair, glistening in the candle light, showing obvious care toward high gene. His chest, or what was visible of it beneath the obsidian cloak on his right arm and half his chest that was emblazed with three ivory lightning bolts in the shape of a claw, was ripped to a certain degree, setting off instincts of inferiority in some males and arousing lust in most of the females. His face was only marred, in the opinion of some, by the massive scare, that stretched from just after the hair line on his forehead down across the left side of his face, over his nose, barely missing his lips and ending just before his jaw line, as well as what appeared to be scales of the deepest black emerging from his neck looping around his ears and joining together along his jaw line in front of his chin. However that is where his apparent humanity ended, and to those that knew what he was, his true nature revealed.

His arms though well muscled ended in cloven claws, gleaming in the candle light much like a hawks talons would, his feet were also cloven, resting at the end of powerful legs encased in leather pants that hand a small U like shape that ended just before his crotch, leaving some of the older female populace a little frustrated. It was his eyes however that held most people's attention, the deep emerald green orbs flashed across every face in the great hall, analyzing threats as he did, piercing the soul of anyone who would meet his gaze. But for Dumbledore it was different, those eyes filled him with hope and dread at the exact same time.

They filled hi with hope because he had seen those eyes before, on a young Gryffindor red head mud blood that he taught all those years ago, who's eyes held that exact gleam of analysis and danger whenever she felt threatened, or unjustly treated, the dread he felt from those eyes came from the exact same reason they filled him with hope, because those eyes proved something he had been guessed once the last name came from the cup and the storm kicked up.

The magical contract of the triwizard tournament had brought fourth, the one he had been looking for the past four years. Only this was not the boy he had hoped to find this was not a meek timid and beaten whelp he could form into a weapon of self destruction, no this was a warrior with his own will and judgement, and in that instant Dumbledore knew, he knew that his plans though slightly back on track where now in total danger of being eradicated, all from just looking into the eyes of Harry Potter.

**Harrells' view**

_As the time storm released me from its mercy I found myself assaulted by the smell of humans, mass amounts of humans and magic, though I type I had never felt before._

_Gazing around myself I become aware of all the young ones around me, so many curious eyes taking in my form, it was almost unseating, almost._

_As I continued my observations I became aware of three scents, of the most alluring kind though for why I didn't know. The first was the most confusing, fore it flitted in and out, like it wasn't really there, but still present, it smelled of tears and oddly enough tap water, strange indeed._

_The second smell was more apparent, closer, the smell of moon beams and a traveler's disposition, a constant curiousness for that which other didn't believe._

_The third and final scent wasn't far from the second, and was by far the most pleasing, fresh and aged parchment mixed with ink, and the subtle aroma of dust that accompanied anyone who frequented a library. I would have to find where these smells came from, the only clue that was similar between the three was something that made me grin feral within, all three are female._

_Finally stopping my gaze I beheld an ancient human, old for mortals but still a fledgling for vampires, we gazed at each other, sizing each other up, for what I didn't know, but the twinkle in his eye made me uneasy and instantly distrustful of him._

_Where ever I was I couldn't smell other vampires anywhere, I was obviously in a very delicate situation, and from the magic rich in the air very dangerous as well._

_This was going to be fun._

**AN:** hello everybody, sorry this took so long to get out, i've had some family issues to taek care of but now i'm back and hoping to get the next instalemtn of Reaver Legacy out some time near the ned of feburay. Till then read and review and tata


	5. Chapter 5 the plot thickens

Chapter 5

**Harrells view**

_Continuing to match gazes with the old human, I took in the circumstances of my current situation, outnumbered, alone in a strange environment with a unknown hostility level, and currently unarmed left me with but one course of action, a path in which I detested taking, at least with humans involved in the equation...diplomacy._

**General view**

The lingering silence after Harrells appearance coated the great hall like a blanket of death, not even the breathing of the students was heard as the Headmaster locked gazes with him, the professors unsure of what to do waited for instruction from Dumbledore, who was lightly fingering his wand that he had placed upon the table when he stood in outrage when the goblet of fire spewed forth Harry Potters name. The silence would have lingered for an unknown amount of time had Harrell not broken it

"Pardon the intrusion" he began while taking a pose of noble refinement, "but it would appear that I have stumbled upon a ceremony in which I was not cordially invited too, and therefore unsure of why my presence was summoned here" Harrell continued sweeping his gaze over the more apparent threats, the Professors, then stopping his gaze upon Dumbledore once more "perhaps you might be of some minimal assistance to explain such a phenomenon?"

Quickly shaking off the surprise he felt Dumbledore swiftly reverted to his famous 'grandfatherly aura' complete with twinkling eyes.

"Of course, but I believe such matters would be best discussed in private Mr.....?"

"Lord Harrell" he growled out, losing a hold on his temper from being spoken to like a child "and I didn't ask for what you believed, you old fool, I asked for a explanation" quickly taking a small breath to real in his temper, as Harrell noticed the other Professors reaching for something beneath their robes "however as this is most obviously your domain I shall do as you ask for now" Harrell finished emphasizing the end to convey that he wouldn't be ordered to do anything, he didn't wish to.

Briefly startled by Harrells replying tone, Dumbledore shook off his shock reapplied his grandfather facade, and gestured Harrell towards a door just behind the staff table, where the students had seen the champions of all three schools enter after their names had been called.

Pausing for only a moment Harrell strode toward the staff table, smirking as the sound of hundreds of students began to speculate about him, which for him was excellent, because speculation eventually led to rumours, and rumours led to superstition which ultimately led to fear, tools Harrell was more the fluent in using to his advantage. Finally coming to stand before the door behind the staff table Harrell paused for a moment to gaze at Dumbledore, sending an unspoken message within his gaze that treachery would be met with violence, and then preceded through the threshold into the awaiting chamber.

The room was pleasantly warm, a large fireplace breathed forth flames of gold that illuminated the various trophies and furniture placed throughout the room as well as three individuals, two males and one female. The first male was well built, slight in the shoulders sandy blond hair and a face on the cusp of adulthood, but still holding some baby fat.

The second male was strongly familiar to Harrell, but couldn't figure out why, his build was athletic, almost lanky really but not quite, a strong jaw that was almost stone like and dark hair that wasn't quite brown but not entirely black, it was the eyes that caused the most feeling of familraty, dark and bottomless, almost insect like.

The female was well formed, with silvery blond hair and a figure most girls on the verge of womanhood would murder for, deep blue eyes gazed at him with a strange mixture of shock, fear and a small flare of hate, which was mirrored by the quivering of her arms and legs, not quite fear, but not entirely rage, and exuding a aura of sensuality all at the same time, fortunately for Harrell growing up in a Nosgoth ruled by vampires he was immune to such...meagre attempts at sensual allurement.

Done with his observations, Harrell swiftly occupied an armchair sitting in the shadow of the fire, allowing his emerald gaze to glow out of the shadows, smirking at the various levels of unease that took hold of the rooms other three occupants, and waited for his apparent host to arrive.

A few minutes later they he arrived with three others in tow, a rather large women, a spindly and shaggy male the oozed deceit and another male wearing a suit of some kind and seeming quite fidgety. Casting his gaze around the room Dumbledore quickly spotted the two globes of emerald fire floating in the shadows, giving away Harrells presents.

"Ah Harry, I see you have already met your fellow champions Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour" he addressed Harrell pointing to each of the original occupants of the room in the order he had observed them "and these are the Headmaster and Headmistress of Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour respectively Headmaster Karkaroff an Headmistress Maxime, and this gentlemen here is Mr. Bagman, the organizer of this year's triwizard tournament"

"Dumbledore I must protest!" burst Karkaroff "I was not aware that the English definition of tri was changed to mean four, nor was I aware that the fourth school would be sending a dark creature" he finshed while stabbing a finger at the shadow covered Harrell.

" I must agree with Karkaroff on this Dumblydoor" spoke up Maxime " though I have no concern with the Childs" here Harrell bristled so much that his face scales shook " bloodline I do protest that a fourth school was not announced to me as well."

"Nor was I aware of such a situation and I assure you that a fourth school is not involved in this tournament I assure you my fellow heads" placated Dumbledore "however the situation stands as such that the goblet for unknown reasons has chosen a fourth champion, and as I'm sure your all well aware that once a name has been chosen by the Goblet of Fire a magical contract is created, and therefore will force Mr. potter to compete with the other champions, isn't that right Ludo?"

"Yes" spoke up Mr. Bagman "once a name is brought forth the named must compete, to the end, there is no escaping a magical contract once initiated, whether knowingly or not" he finished with an air of finality.

"This is a outrage" cried Fleur " how can you let this this...monster compete in such a noble compition, when his kind are known for being nothing more than cruel and deceiving" she finished in a shriek, causing Harrells interest to be peaked, what had vampires done to this girl that would infuriate her so? It would be amusing to find out one way or another, besides as far as he could tell there were no other vampires.....or maybe there is.

"Miss Delacour" began harshly " while in this school you should do well to put such views away while you compete, wars have been started over less insults then that" quickly turning to Harrell he continued " now Harry is there anything you would like to be clarified before we continue?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yesss there is" Harrell began exaggerating the s to show his announce at these humans petty dispute " where am I, what in the depths of the abyss is a 'triwizard tournament' and why do you keep referring to me as 'Harry' or Mr. Potter two names that have no meaning to me what ssso ever."

"Perhaps I could answer that Harrell" spoke a voice from the doorway in which everyone entered. Swiftly all eyes turned toward the door way in which a powerful figure stood, wearing clothing more suited toward medieval courts covered by a red over coat. His skin was a deep forest green that many would find sickly, his hands where cloven just as Harrells are, his face however was what truly made the humans in the room blood run cold, four green spikes jutted from his chin in some inhuman representation of a beard and his ears where frills running from the back of his head to just before the crown of it, and when he spoke prominate fangs where revealed.

"Hello Vorador" greeted Harrell with bored amusement "it has been so long"

"Yes Harrell, yes it has"

Sorry for the long wait, had a nasty case of food poisoning, any way read review and let me know what you think


End file.
